Rivals or Lovers?
by NylonChair
Summary: To love or not to love, that is the question. OldRivalShipping
1. Chapter 1

**One of my very first fanfics. OldRivalShipping (of course.)  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special of any of the characters used in the story. I only own the idea.**

________________________________________

"Blue, wake up!" –TOK-

"…"

"Blue!" –TOK TOK-

"…."

"WAKE UP!"

"I'M AWAKE!" I yelled.

The yell frightened the Pidgey outside as I stood up to open the window.

"What are you looking at?" I mumbled.

The sun was so bright, but underneath my window I saw a petite girl with long blond hair that shimmered in the wind. I squinted to see Yellow smiling with a pile of rocks next to her.

She smiled as she shouted, "Hurry, Blue! We're going to be late!"

I yelled back, "Hold on! Let me change!"

Today was Yellow's birthday and we were meeting up with the others for a daytrip to Cinnabar Island. As I was putting on my light blue top, I heard a recognizable voice intermingling with Yellow's.

I could hear Red's conversation with Yellow through the window, "Are we all set to go?"

"Nope, not yet; Blue just woke up!" Yellow replied.

"Typical…"

I froze. That voice. Green's voice… He wasn't supposed to be here! My mind drifted to last week when Yellow and I planned this whole trip…

I had told Yellow that we should do something for her birthday and she had suggested a trip.

"That's a wonderful idea!" I told her.

"Hmm… to Cinnabar! It's been a while since I've see Blaine." Yellow replied.

"Excellent, who do you want to invite?"

"Well, Ruby and Sapphire told me earlier this week how they would be going to Hoenn for Ruby's Pokémon Contests, Crystal's busy with her work, and Gold and Emerald are out playing pool in Johto… So I guess it will be you, me, Red, and Silver!"

"What happened to Green" I asked anxiously.

"He's back to the gym and catching up on the challenges that piled up when he was gone."

"Oh… right."

_Green, Viridian City's Gym Leader and the grandson of Professor Samuel Oak. He had saved me once or twice in the past, but we haven't engaged in a normal conversation. Red would tell me stories about Green's behavior before he matured. How obnoxious and arrogant he was. And he's always so serious and awkward! Always calling me a "pesky girl" It's not like I have anything against him, it's just that I would NEVER get along with him. _

I snapped out of the memory and went to the window. "Yellow! Can you help me with something?" I hollered.

"Sure! Wait here guys!"

I turned from the window when… "Blue?" It was Green.

"What…"

He looked up at me with his dark, green eyes. His hands were in his pocket and his necklace gleamed in the sun. "Do you not know how to put on a shirt?"

I looked down to see that my top had not been pulled down all the way. I could feel myself blush as I quickly shut the window.

I sighed as I saw Yellow on my bed.

She smiled. "Hiya!"

"Yellow… didn't you tell me that Green was busy with the gym?" I asked, frustrated.

"Well, yeah! But then he defeated all the challengers within a week and he said he was free today! That's… not a problem is it?"

I heard the uneasiness in her voice.

"No, no problem at all! Okay I'm all set, let's just get the food and go."

Holding a basket of food, I waved to my mom, "Bye mom!"

"Goodbye honey! Have fun!"

We were just out the door when Yellow grabbed the basket from my hands and ran to the boys.

Yellow laughed, "Red! Hold this!"

"Wha-? Oh sure!" He smiled and blushed.

They were so cute. It wasn't hard to imagine them getting together.

I walked to them as I caught Green's eyes. He just silently stared back. _Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit!_ I blushed as I turned away from him. _Get a hold of yourself, Blue! Ick._

"Okay we're on our way!" Yellow giggled. She took out a Pokéball, "Butterfree!" Her Butterfree flew around our heads, happy to be out of its ball.

Red smiled as he took out his Aerodactyl. Yellow just grinned as she watched them run around. I just gawked. Green then took out his Charizard when I realized that Red's and Yellow's Pokémon were for solo flights. I looked at Green and it seemed that he had just realized it himself.

"Alright, all set? Blue, you'll have to ride with Green. Is that okay with you Green?" Yellow asked, "Oops, we're late! I told Silver that he would meet him at one. Let's go!"

I saw Yellow and Red take off. I slowly turned to Green with disbelief.

"… Pesky girl." Green sighed. He got on Charizard and asked with impatience, "Are you getting on?"

Unwillingly, I climbed behind Green when he whispered, "Hold on tight."

I barely managed to reply when Charizard suddenly took off. My arms automatically went around his waist. My cheeks were burning and the strong wind made me squint. I put my head on his back to avoid the wind.

… _Did he just smirk?_

________________________________________

**Author's note: Yeah I know it's not that long, but there are other chapters coming so don't worry about it! And I know that it isn't very good because there isn't a lot of description and stuff, but it will improve over time. So yeah, love it, hate it, and review it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special or the characters, just the story.**

**Yeah... so, this is part two of Rivals of Lovers and after reading through it, I feel like I could have done better...  
But because parts 1, 2, and 3 were all prewritten, I don't really feel like going through them and editting. So after the third chapter, I'll try making the chapters longer and just better in general.**

* * *

I jumped off Green's Charizard in a hurry. The whole flight made me feel like I would throw up. Why did he have to go so fast? Red and Yellow were still in the air, taking their own sweet time.

As I started to run, I felt myself tripping and in the air, when all of a sudden, an arm held me from falling. I looked up and saw Green's face. His hair was messy and all over the place and his eyes penetrated into mine. "Pesky girl… Be careful." I felt my face grow hot as I pushed him away. My arm felt like it was on fire, a burning flame on open skin. I could hear his low laughter as I scolded myself for allowing him to make fun of me once again.

Standing near a wall was a red-haired boy with black and red clothing. He had an impatient look to his face and was fiddling with something inside his pocket. "Silver!" I hugged the little red-haired boy who was not so little anymore. He had grown considerably and was an inch or two taller then me. "How have you been?" I asked. "Good, I've missed you," he mumbled. "Aw, my little brother!" I reached out to hug him again, when Yellow came skipping.

"Come on guys! We have to go see Blaine!" As she hopped to Red's side, I felt a nudge on my arm. "Blue?" "Hey!" I looked at Silver. His hands reached into his red-lined pockets as he took out something shiny. "I found this while I was looking through Gio- I mean, Dad's things," he said, blushing. I reached out and took the glimmering chain from his hand. It was a silver necklace, polished and shimmering in the sunlight. Its chain was woven into a vine-like figure. And at the end of it, was a blue diamond. Perfectly angled and reflecting an azure light, it was magnificent. "Silver… thank you. It's beautiful! Can you help me put it on?" I gave the necklace to him and felt his hands slightly tremble as he brought the two ends together on my neck.

An abrupt cough came from behind us. "You really shouldn't stop in the middle of a street." We both turned to see Green, hands in his pockets and looking bored. He gazed at my face and then looked down at my neck. His eyes stayed there. "Ah, sorry Green. Common Blue, we should keep walking or else we're going to fall behind." Silver took my hands and started walking. As I walked, I could feel a piercing stare behind me. My heart skipped a beat.

I laid down the picnic blanket while Yellow and Blaine were intently talking about Blaine's new project and I was able to catch some words here and there. "With continuous results, we can…" "But Blaine if you…" Paying my attention back to the table settings, a shadow covered me from the sunlight. I squinted as I looked up to see Green's face. "Make sure to do it right, we all know how clumsy you can be." I scoffed, "Well if I'm so clumsy, why won't you do it yourself!" I stood up and stomped towards the shore.

"Wait, Blue!" She ran off towards the ocean in an angry rage. –Sigh- I must have gone too far this time.

"You really shouldn't bug her too much," Red sighed. On our way to Blue's house, Red had been giving me advice. "And considering how much you like her…"

I put my head down. How embarrassing, having your conflicted feelings summarized in one sentence. Ever since the Battle Frontier, we haven't been exactly on speaking terms. "She can be really sneaky, you know. Don't just tease her relentlessly. Blue also has a temper, so watch out!" Red advised.

I look back to his advice and I knew I should have listened to him. I felt like a child pulling the pigtails of the girl he liked. And when Blue wrapped her arms around my waist, I couldn't help but laugh. She seemed so scared; I guess she was still not used to flying with winged Pokémon. Her brave bravado is what attracted me to her. Although she could be filled with courage, she still had her little weaknesses that she tried to hide. It made me want to protect her.

I went after her and saw a glimmering chain bounce off her neck. I knew that Silver and Blue were close and the bond between them could never be broken, but… I still hoped. I still wanted, I still wished. And when I saw Silver put the necklace on for Blue, I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy.

"Blue! Hold up!" I jogged to lessen the gap between us. As she turned, I froze. A big Tentacruel shadowed over her. "What? Did you come here to apologize?" she asked, "Well tough luck!" She was ready to bombard me with more accusations when the Tentacruel lifted one big tentacle and prepared itself to grab onto Blue. "No!" I ran towards her and pushed her away and I felt myself being carried from my waist. Before the crushing made me fall into unconsciousness I saw Blue's bright eyes filled with terror. And then, I blacked out.

I couldn't believe Green had pushed me away from the tentacle and sacrificed himself. I stood there, shocked and amazed when I heard voices from behind. "Blue! Hurry! Before Green get's hurt!" I snapped out of my confusion and grabbed a Pokeball from my waist, "Turtley!" Yellow, Red, and Blaine all released their Pokémon as well and besides my Blastoise was Red's Pika, Yellow's Chuchu, and Blaine's Rapidash. "Turtley! Hydro Pump!" I yelled. The big shelled Pokémon readied its cannons and powerful jets of water came out from them. The jets of water knocked the Tentacruel down into the water, letting go of Green. I saw his body fall into the water and immediately, I ran towards the water.

* * *

**Author's note: All I had to say was mentioned in the beginning (or so it seems). Please be patient for it will get better (I think). And storyline wise, I hope to make it unexpected, unpredictable, and un... lousy. But I'm not creative enough to come up with this totally amazing, thrilling plot, so if you would like to put some ideas in your review, that would be great? I know the story is taking a very cliched turn =/ But thank you for all the story alerts and favorites! Remember; love it, hate it, review it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special or the characters, just the story.**

**Might as well post the last of the crapiness, eh?**

* * *

I dived into the water and swam towards the lifeless body. He looked so peaceful and it scared me. I quickly grabbed his body and went upwards, taking a big breath as I reached the surface.

Dragging his body towards shore, the others caught up to me. Blaine kneeled besides me, checking Green's pulse.

"He needs air, fast! Who knows CPR?" he asked. Red and Yellow both looked panicked and worried. Silver stood as still as a statue, his face emotionless.

"I'll do it." I went closer to Green's body and quickly put my lips on his. His lips were soft and salty because of the water. As I pushed air into his mouth, I could feel the tears coming. Eventually, I heard myself whispering his name, begging him to wake up. The others stood beside me, distressed and anxious. From the corner of my eye I could see Yellow and Red in an embrace.

"Wake up, damn it!" I slapped him as hard as I can, all my anger and worry seeping into the hit. Green suddenly sat up and coughed out water, "Ow, what was that for?" he exclaimed. He glared at me with his deep, jade eyes.

I pulled him in for a hug. "YOU DUMBASS! WHY DID YOU SACRIFICE YOURSELF! YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" I could hear myself sobbing as Green awkwardly patted my back. I suddenly pulled away, realizing what I was doing. My cheeks were enflamed and were undoubtedly scarlet.

"Thank God! You okay Green?" Red wrapped a blanket around Green as Yellow put one around me. "I read the thoughts of the Tentacruel; apparently the loud noise was angering it. It thought that something had come to endanger its babies." Yellow explained.

"What were you two doing to scare a Tentacruel?" Silver asked a look of accusation on his face.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." As he said those words, Green glanced over at me, he looked tired and weary.

"Well, we should go back to the food then, eh? Who's hungry?" Blaine asked. Red's stomach growled in response. He grinned sheepishly as Yellow giggled beside him.

The other four walked towards the picnic blanket. As I started to follow them, I heard a cough.

"Ah, Blue. Can I talk to you?"

I turned and saw Green staring at me. I would never get used to those eyes. Deep and cold, they looked like green cesspools; never ending.

"Uh, sure." I said. I walked back to him, my head down.

"You kissed me." I looked up in shock; I didn't think he would mention it! His fingers went up to his lips and he caressed them. Those soft, smooth lips…

"It wasn't a kiss!" I exclaimed, turning red once again.

"You're right. It wasn't just A kiss. It was multiple." He looked at me and smiled.

"I was trying to save your life! If I didn't ki-… if I didn't…" I stammered, he was right; they were basically kisses.

"Go on…" he whispered. His face was extremely close to mine. Curious eyes stared right at my embarrassed ones.

What was he doing to me?! Usually I was the coy, sneaky one. No one was able to shut me up. But this whole day, I've been blushing like an idiot and stammering my sentences. It was humiliating.

"Ah, well let me remind you then." He brought his face towards mine and held my face in his hand. His lips slowly met with mine. I couldn't get out of the kiss even if I wanted to. But that was just it; I didn't want to pull away.

Instead of resisting, my hands went in his hair. His free hand grasped the small of my back and brought my body closer to his. Our lips molded into each others, they perfectly fit. It was totally different from the other "kisses". This time, we were both fully aware and wanting.

He finally pulled away and the monster inside me roared. I didn't want to stop. I wanted to continue and go even further.

He put his forehead to mine and murmured, "I've paid my debt."

Green walked away, his hands in his pockets. I slowly followed him, staring at his broad back. I felt devastated. The whole time, I thought… I didn't know what I thought, but whatever it was, it was real. But apparently, he was just making up for the fact I saved his life. What a fool I was.

**One week later**

"Its day like these that makes me wish time would stop." I sighed. The sun felt so good on my skin. After spending the past week sulking in my room, it felt good to play in the sun.

"I agree. If it wasn't for Gold, I would be spending the day inside the lab like I have been for the past month" Crystal said.

We were both sun tanning on the beach. Yellow was sleeping on a towel on the sand. _What a cutie_, I thought. I took my shades off and smiled. Gold, Silver, Red, and Emerald were playing football near the water. I giggled when Silver fell on his face. He was now shouting angrily at Gold, probably for making him fall. I beamed. He was so happy now. I was glad he could now live a normal life with his friends.

"Well, would you look at that?" Crystal pointed to some rocks where two people were now kissing.

Ruby and Sapphire pulled away from each other, I could see the red on her face although we were pretty far away. Ruby just smiled and put his arm around her. How cute.

Crystal sighed, "Those two lovebirds…" From a corner of my eye, I thought I saw her glance at Gold. But it could have been my imagination.

"Yeah…" I mindlessly looked over to the water to see what looked like a man walking on water. I squinted to only find Green on a surfboard.

"Constantly isolating himself, eh?" Crystal chirped.

"I think I'll go join him" I said, "It's about time I go into the water anyways."

* * *

"Mind if I join?" a voice from nowhere startled me.

I looked up to see Blue holding a surfboard. My eyes lingered on her body. Her black bikini complimented her every curve…

"It's not like I could stop you."

She smirked, "How about a bet then? Who can stay on their board the longest? Loser pays for ice cream. But go easy on me okay? I'm not that good…"

Without looking at her, I nodded. This would be interesting.

* * *

**Author's note: Love it, hate it, review it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special of any of the characters. **

**I fear this chapter might be really boring, but please be rest assured, it will get better (I hope...)**

* * *

She swam over to me, rippling the clear, liquid reflection, "Ah maybe I'm better at this then I thought."

I glared at her, pissed that I had fallen for her innocent words. Making me think she couldn't surf…

"Time for ice cream!" She grabbed onto my arm and proceeded to link hers with mine. "How about the surfb-," I tried to say, but the prospect of free ice cream had left Blue ignorant of everything around her. I stared at her, knowing she wouldn't notice. How was she able to be comfortable enough to link arms with me? I

We walked towards the color-flooded ice cream stand where a large, but smiling man awaited our order. As I prepared to give our choices, Blue disrupted me and said, "I would like a vanilla for me and a chocolate for this sulky boy."

The hefty man went behind the counter to get us our frozen treats as Blue twirled around and looked at me with greedy, lustful eyes. Her hand was out in front of her, palm side up. I sighed and reached into my pocket, taking out a leather wallet the size of a mouse. Already, I could feel it being lighter.

Walking down the petite, sandy hills of the beach, I asked Blue, "How did you know I liked chocolate?" I was genuinely curious on how she knew. I never told anyone about my preferences in anything, needless to say, ice cream.

"Tch, I'm Blue. I know everything." She gazed up at me with her round, aqua eyes. She cocked her head, flipped her hair in a flirty manner, and smiled devilishly.

My chest felt immediately warmed by her knowledge. The fact that she had took the time to find out my fondness for chocolate pleased me.

We walked back to where the multicolored towels were set up. Crystal was reading a book while Yellow was behind the chair Crystal was reading on, braiding her dark navy hair. "Welcome back you two!" Crystal turned her head, Yellow moving in unison, and glanced at Green, grinning at him with an all-too-knowing smile.

"I beat Green in surfing and he had to buy me ice cream," explained Blue, hyper from all the sugar. In the midst of her sugar rush, she had failed to notice the remnants of ice cream on her face.

"Blue, look at me." I breathed; she turned to look at me, still a bit overexcited. I reached out and wiped the ice cream with my finger. Unable to control myself, I kept my finger lingering on her scarlet cheek. She seemed confused and she recoiled from me, now calm and realizing what was going on around her.

Of course she was confused. I acted like a jerk to her last week. I didn't know how else to react. The kiss was more then I could have ever dreamed, but I couldn't help but tease her a bit more. It made me feel like I was apart from the others. I was Green, the one who "hated" her.

I flicked my tongue to lick the remainder of the icy treat off my finger. "Mhm, maybe I should try vanilla next time." My eyes couldn't help but sneak a peek at her, seeing how she would react. She turned away from me, head down.

I blushed furiously, what was he doing?! Last week, he flat out humiliated me after that… that amazing kiss and now he was… he was making me look like an idiot once again.

"Crystal!"

We all looked up to see the group of drenched guys and the lovebirds come toward our little camp.

Taking longer strides, Gold was the first to sit down and he had perched himself in front of Crystal's sand crusted feet. "Damn Crys! You should wear bikinis more often!" Gold exclaimed, his eyes scanning her body like an x-ray.

I glanced at Crystal and saw that her face was a faint pink. She cleared her throat in an almost obnoxious manner, using her fist to cover her mouth, "Thank you Gold." Serious as ever, that Crystal. "Now who's hungry?"

* * *

We all sat down around the "camp", way too bloated to go into the now murky, cold water. I examined my circle of friends carefully and noticed how certain people were sitting next to certain others… it irritated me.

Crystal in her olive, halter two-piece was sitting next to Gold. She sat with her arms hugging her sandy legs onto her chest, glancing at Gold with curious, crystal eyes. With his goggles firmly placed around his eyes, Gold was trying to show Crystal a "new way to make smores", trying to prevent the graham cracker from breaking when poked through.

Ruby and Sapphire were fighting, again. Their failed attempts at trying to keep their voices down were downright amusing. Sapphire's angry "whispers" were nothing but quiet(er) shouts and Ruby's hushed tone was barely under control. "I am NOT wearing a pink bikini…" Sapphire pouted, her orange one-piece was peeking out from her lightly intersecting limbs.

Red's unyielding arms were around Yellow's hunched back. His large hands were gently holding on to Yellow's and the wire hanger that was being used to roast a marshmallow. There was no real conversation between the two, just bright red faces and mumbled statements. "Make sure to keep spinning the hanger…"

Emerald on the other hand was evenly cooking more then one marshmallow at a time with his fake, extended "hands". He seemed perfectly content with his marshmallows and was totally oblivious from his surrounding peers.

I looked at either sides of me to see two completely silent people. Silver was glaring past me and at Green. His light, almost colorless eyes, was boring holes into Green's skull. Green on the other hand was staring off into the dark, star-less sky, his eyes blank and unfocused. He was either totally oblivious to Silver's stares or was a damn-good actor.

Bored from the lack of conversation from the two, I got up from the campfire, unnoticed by the other "couples" and took short strides towards the ocean.

* * *

My eyes quickly refocused to the movement next to me. Blue had gotten up and idly headed towards the water. I gazed at her curvy body, lingering in specific places. And apparently I wasn't the only one staring at her. Silver had his eyes at her like a father would do his little girl. His eyes were narrowed and weary. But a small grin was on his face, lighting up the almost always sullen face. Suddenly, he got up and followed Blue's small footprints in the sand.

Almost running, he finally reached Blue who was sitting with her legs to her chest. He took off his dark blue jacket and placed it on her shivering shoulders. Blue was unknowingly fingering her blue necklace in the midst of their conversation. I stared at her huge smile and sparkling eyes. How did he make her so happy? I knew I would never be able to sever their connection. Years of depending on each other, having no one but each other… I wished I was there for her. I wished she was mine.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for making Green and Blue a bit OOC (I'm trying so hard to add Blue's troublesome side to her character, but I guess I just suck at that). I realized I'm kinda making them into clichéd characters. (clichéd characters for a clichéd story I guess :D) And I always imagined Blue being perceptive in everything, BUT Silver's feelings for her. Ironic, ain't it?**

**Love it, hate it, review it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special**

* * *

**Green's POV**

The annoying ringing of the doorbell had woken me up. Usually I would leave the door alone till the person outside had left, but this particular person wouldn't leave and kept knocking and ringing. Eventually I got up from my bed, half-naked and opened the door.

My eyes widened in surprise.

"My, my, open aren't we?"

Blue stood outside with a strawberry popsicle in her hand. Reaching just above her knees, the sleek fabric of her black dress tantalizingly teased me. If only it was a little shorter.

"Eyes where I can see them," she smirked.

I immediately looked up from her legs and grimaced.

"What do you want?" I groaned, unhappy by the fact I have been waken up so early in the morning.

"Green… it's 1 in the afternoon. It's time you woke up anyways," she scoffed, "Mind if I come in?"

Before I can say anything, Blue rushed into the house and sprawled herself on my leather sofa. Sucking on her popsicle, she sighed, "God, the air conditioner feels so good!"

Irritated, I walked over to the couch and once again was taunted by her dress. As she clumsily laid herself onto the couch, the dress had risen past its original position and was up to her thighs now. I could feel my ears becoming extremely hot even with the air conditioner blowing all over the room.

Desperate to get her out of the house, I went over to the side of the couch and lightly hit her on her arm. "Hey, get out." I said.

"You really shouldn't be hitting girls, Green," she murmured, sucking on her popsicle.

It wasn't only her dress that was taunting me, now it was the popsicle. The way she sucked on the block of ice made it even hotter. Her soft, red lips would gently suck the tip of the popsicle and then she was licking the sides oh so slowly. I had to tear my eyes away from her face, unable to deal with her unintentional seductiveness any longer.

"And besides, I was bored and I knew you had nothing to do today either so I came over to play!" Blue said, happily.

"How did you know I wasn't doing anything today?" I asked, more surprised then scared.

"Must I repeat? I'm Blue, I know everything," she grinned, "And because it's so hot today, let's go ice skating!"

She looked at me with her gigantic, blue eyes. They were watery and her lips had formed a small pout. No one would be able to say no to a face like that. Defeated, I silently agreed with her strange logic and staggered to my room to get ready.

* * *

**Blue's POV**

"Why would you want to come to an ice skating rink if you don't even know how to ice skate?"

I scrunched up my face in pain as I gingerly rubbed my back. With all the stealth and sneakiness I had done in my life with the Mask of Ice, I thought ice skating would be simple! Apparently not; one step on the frozen pool of water and BAM, I had fallen onto the hard surface.

Green on the other hand was skating circles around me. Gliding and sliding on his sharp blades, he looked so graceful. Who would have thought that Green, cynical, quiet, Green, would be good at ice skating?

It was hard to look away from his small smile. He looked totally at bliss with the cold air surrounding him, cheeks slightly pink from the cold. And apparently my weakness in skating had amused him so much, he had forgotten about me barging into his house.

"Here, get up. I'll teach you." Cold air silently crept out of his frozen lips, stalking its way into the rink, as he sighed and extended his arms toward me.

I grabbed onto his gloved hands and pushed myself upwards, unintentionally pushing myself towards his chest. His cheeks became even darker as he grasped my rarely sleeved arms and pulled himself away from me.

"C-clumsy…" he stuttered.

I giggled, "Aw come on Green, don't tell me you can't handle girl-on-boy contact?"

"S-shut up," he growled.

And with that, my skating lessons had started.

* * *

**Green's POV**

"Glide! What are you doing?! This isn't skiing Blue."

How frustrating; the girl couldn't be graceful on ice for the life of her. Always falling and then complaining about falling. Sure, picking locks, stealing; she can be as silent and elegant as a swan, but skating? She reminded me of an elephant on an electric wire.

"Ugh, not everybody can be as refined on the ice like you, Green!" Blue hissed, "Let's take a break, I don't think my butt can handle any more."

Sighing, I grasped her left hand and cautiously guided her body onto the carpeted area outside of the rink. Blue kneeled down onto the ground and sighed in relief, "Finally, we're out of that frozen hellhole!"

Then, she sprung up and started to gallop towards the food court. It ceased to amaze me. How can she walk so well with ice skates on but skate so horribly?

I awkwardly walked to where she was now sitting, a tray of food in front of her. Unlike her, normal people have trouble walking in skates.

As I sat down to eat the hamburger Blue had bought me (for the first time ever), we both had stopped talking and soon fell into an awkward silence. Chewing on my burger and completely content with the silence, I glanced up at Blue, a coy smile plastered on her face. Then she spoke, idly twirling a French fry with her long, slender fingers.

"So, Silver asked me out on a date."

I started choking uncontrollably on my soda. I had to pound my chest to get all of it from my throat. She started to chuckle, obviously amused at my sudden discomfort of the subject.

"Yeah, but I had to refuse him."

Wildly curious, I gingerly asked, "Why? Aren't you guys extremely close?"

"Well that's the problem. We're TOO close! We've been through so much shit with each other. And since he's younger then me, he'll always be my little brother. The little brother I love and want to protect. And besides, I like someone else…"

With the last word, her face flushed scarlet and she quickly put her head down, trying to cover up the redness I assumed.

But with those words, I was torn in two. The fact that Blue had rejected Silver had excited me extremely. My biggest obstacle had been taken down not by me, but by Blue herself, but she had said she liked someone else. I had no idea who it could have been, but it angered the monster within me.

* * *

**Blue's POV**

"Mhm! That was fun. You have got to teach me again," I demanded, "and thanks for walking me home."

After a whole day of falling, I was tired and bruised. I wanted to get home and soak in some bubbles.

"It's not like I can just leave a girl alone in the night," he murmured.

I scoffed, "You don't think I can't protect myself?"

"No."

"Wow, obviously you do not know who you're talking to. I can fight back any guy who tri-"

Suddenly, Green seized my arms and pinned me against the wall.

"You just let yourself be alone with a guy in the middle of night, do you realize that? How will you protect yourself…?" he purred.

Stunned, I did not even try to fight back.

"What would you do if someone… did this?" he breathed and he slowly grazed his lips upon my neck. I shivered. The feeling was not frightening or bad, his lips felt wonderful against my skin. I wanted him to take it even further.

"And, this?" He then moved onto my lips, slowly and tenderly kissing me.

As he paused for breath, he whispered, "Blue, I think I love you."

I wasn't as surprised as I thought I would be. More ecstatic then anything else, I opened my mouth to reply, but he continued, "But you rejected Silver and he's been through everything with you. And the fact that you rejected him for some other guy; there's no way I can compare with that. He must be one hell of a guy to surpass Sil-"

"Shut up and kiss me you fool."

His grasp on my arms slackened which allowed me to move my arms around his neck. My lips excitedly reached his. I put as much force onto his lips as possible and he replied in the same way. His arms had gone around my waist and his lips vigorously sucked on my bottom lip. Our tongues intertwined with each others and a small growl escaped his throat. He then slowly trailed his lips down to my throat and started to suck on it, stopping for small kisses in between. I moaned out loud, not caring about the neighbors or any thing else at that matter.

In the midst of the moaning, I looked up and saw a flash of red from behind a wall. Immediately my mind went straight to Silver, but my body stayed exactly where it was. I would talk to him tomorrow, he would understand… right?

* * *

**A/N: God this took me the longest time to write. I just wanted to get it over with. And yeah, I'm sorry the everything is really rushed. Like I said, I just wanted to get it over with :P Remember; love it, hate it, review it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special.**

**-Sigh- I do not know why I made this story in first person. Totally regretting it now. And yeah, Silver's kinda OOC... God, I've been reading WAY too much SouthPark fanfic D: You'll see what I mean...**

* * *

Green's POV

I didn't know what I was doing. Suddenly I saw my own hands grasping Blue's and her body being restrained to the brick wall.

What am I doing? Shit, she's going to hate me now…

"You just let yourself be alone with a guy in the middle of night, do you realize that? How will you protect yourself…?" I whispered, my voice shaking a little as I spoke.

She looked straight at me with her dark blue eyes. Even in the dark they were still shining and now they were wide open with shock. Surprisingly she didn't fight back, so I continued with my mumbling.

"What would you do if someone… did this?" I brought my lips toward her slender neck and brushed my lips against her quivering skin.

And still she didn't fight back. Usually she would start punching and scratching if someone did inappropriate things to her, but as of now she was extremely still.

Might as well go all out before she realized what was going on.

"And, this?" I went straight to her mouth, gently grazing my lips onto hers. As soon as my lips touched hers, she automatically responded back with no hesitation.

And I just had to say it. "Blue, I think I love you."

From then on, all the words flowed from my mouth like vomit; uncontrollable and uncontainable.

"But you rejected Silver and he's been through everything with you. And the fact that you rejected him for some other guy; there's no way I can compare with that. He must be one hell of a guy to surpass Sil-"

"Shut up and kiss me you fool."

Dazed by her sudden dominance, her arms went around my neck and her lips urgently met mine. My insides felt like they were going to explode. She had kissed me back and was enjoying every moment. My spirits soared as I thought of all the possibilities of our relationship. Tongues interlaced. I broke away and my lips unhurriedly shifted towards her neck. She moaned. It was like ear candy. I wanted to be the only one who can make such a sound come out of her.

As I continued to fulfill my lustful needs, I felt her entire body stiffen in my arms. Her moaning abruptly stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried that I might have taken it too far.

"Oh… it's nothing," she murmured, grasping my face into her cold hands, "well what are you waiting for? Don't stop!"

I slyly grinned and tightened my grip around her waist, knocking her off her feet. The make-out session continued.

* * *

Silver's POV

Her eyes caught mine as I gawked at the two intertwining bodies. Blue's eyes were filled with sorrow and guilt. Prying my eyes away from her deep, blue ones, I ran as hard as I can in the opposite direction. I could feel the cold tears run down my cheek as I continued to torture my feet. The yellow daisies in my hand were torn and ragged in my tensed grip.

Quaking with anger, I stopped running, panting heavily, and dropped to the ground. Wet with my tears, the petals swayed to and fro in the wind, mocking me. I ripped the stems in two and threw them onto the cement. The tears kept falling and no matter how much I wiped them with my black sleeve, my eyes would be flooded once again.

Wasn't I destined for her? We've been through so much together. We've known each other for so long. So why didn't she choose me? I was there for her all those years and she was there for me. She's known him for 5 years. I've known her for 11. It didn't make sense.

But there was no one I could really be mad at. Green was like an older brother to me. Teaching me how wrong stealing was, he also helped me accept my father. Without him, I would be lost.

But without Blue, I would be dead; unable to survive the training of the Mask of Ice.

There was no one I could be really mad, but myself.

She was my everything. She was the one who helped me when no one could. Isn't that love?

* * *

Blue's POV

"Hm, he's not answering…" I murmured. The sleek, light-blue phone had continued to emit the annoying _doot, doot _for the past 6 calls. I pressed the red end button quickly and redialed in the number that I knew better then my own.

I couldn't relax. My posture remained stiff and straight as I strummed my free hand on the kitchen table. Green was next to me, his chin cupped in his hand as his elbow supported his weight.

"Why do you need to see him so bad anyways?" Green asked. Although it couldn't be seen on his face, I could hear the hint of jealousy in his rigid tone.

"Aw, are you jealous?" I teased; I kissed him lightly on his forehead as he frowned in response.

"Not jealous, just curious. "

I sighed and he raised his right eyebrow, giving me a "What's wrong with you?" kind of a face.

"It's just that. While we were making out yesterday, I thought I saw Silver."

"Are you sure?" Green's eyes turned wide with guilt.

"No one has hair as red as Silver's. I'm 95% sure it was him," I explained quickly, "Goddamn and I JUST rejected him too! Seeing me make out with some random guy right after he asked me out; hell, even I would be pissed. I don't think my pouting skills can get him to forgive me this time."

He cocked his head, "So I'm just a random guy?"

I lightly punched his arm, "Oh, shut up."

Green hugged me from behind, wrapping his arms around my waist, "Don't worry about it. He's like your younger brother. He's not going to hate you for life just because you don't love him back."

I turned around and broke free of his grasp, holding onto his hands instead, "That's the thing. He doesn't love me. Silver's just 13! He doesn't know what love is! He just thinks he does! After years of torture and anger, he only thinks he's in love with me because I care for him so much."

"It'll be okay. Silver's extremely smart, you know," he smiled and squeezed my hand in reassurance.

"I know. But I hope he doesn't do anything stupid…"

* * *

Silver's POV

_Ring, ring! Pick up your phone! Pick up your phone! _

I stared at the little screen.

_**Blue calling**_

Again, I pressed the ignore button on the keypad and stuck the phone into my pocket. I didn't want to talk to her. I knew she would be extremely disappointed if she saw me right now.

Elevated from the ground, my toes supported my weight as I squatted behind the Pokémon mart. A pack of beer sat in front of me, taunting me. Because of my narrowed, seemingly angry eyes, the store clerk had no doubt that I was over 21.

I ripped one bottle from the cardboard support and held it in my hands. Wiping the wet condensation with my red-lined sweater, I gripped it carefully and far from the skinny funnel on the top. Then, I smashed the glass onto the floor. Sharp shards flew in every direction and one splinter managed to scratch me lightly on the face. Bleeding, I let the liquid pour out onto the floor till the bubbles finally settled down. Avoiding the sharp edges, I pressed my lips onto the cool surface and guzzled the fiery liquid. My lips were on fire. The prickly taste of alcohol scorched my tongue as it begged for more. The burning sensation slithered down my throat, leaving a trail of dryness behind it.

Fingers quivering, I closed my eyes as I reached in front of me, grabbing another bottle. This time with one hand, I clumsily swung my arm directly to the right side of me, smashing the bottle this time to the wall. My hand was dripping, but not with beer, but with blood. Caught in the impact of the smash, my hand was now red with blood. Without hesitation, I quickly gulped down the second bottle.

After I finished all 6 bottles, my head started throbbing tremendously. After a few minutes I weakly opened one eye to see a Pidgey staring at me with intense curiosity. It cocked his head to the left and cooed, "It huts right?"

Completely drunk, I slowly nodded to the "speaking" Pidgey.

"It's okay; it'll all go away soon."

I groggily closed my eye. The Pidgey continue to coo as I suddenly blacked out.

* * *

Green's POV

"It's been two days! And he still isn't answering his phone!" Blue cried out in panic.

After no communications for two days, Blue had been willing to get on my Charizard to fly all the way to the Johto region to try to find Silver. We first went to New Bark, hoping his friends would know where he was. But both Gold and Crystal had no idea, but they weren't worried at all.

"He always disappears. And then all of a sudden, he appears again. Don't worry about it," Gold assured us, waving his hand nonchalantly, "So Blue, you busy t-?"

I glared at his gold, blazing eyes, knowing he would get the message. "Jeesh Louise, why do you need to find Silver when you have an older version of him right here…"

But after checking Cherrygrove, Violet, and Azalea, we still had no idea where the red-haired boy was. After searching all over Goldenrod, we decided to take a break in the National Park.

"We'll find him soon…" I muttered, distracted by a hobo sitting near the park building.

She fumbled with the blue crystal that was fastened around her neck, "I mean, yeah I might not see him everyday, but we call at least once a day! And it's already been two days! WHA-"

I put my hand over her mouth and pointed to the hobo who continued to drink out of his beer bottle.

"Doesn't that remind you of someone?" I asked.

"Not really… why?" Blue looked up at me with curious eyes.

"Look carefully, isn't that… red hair?"

Blue cupped her hands around her eyes and squinted, "… OH MY GOD!" she yelped.

She grabbed my hand and sprinted towards the hobo. I've never seen her move this fast before. She dodged every grass patch, rock; and her eyes narrowed in intensity and fury.

"… Silver?!"

The hobo looked up from the ground. By now it was plain as the nose on our face that this dirty, sodden boy was Silver. His red hair was covered by a grimy trucker hat and there were stains all over his black clothes. He sat with his hands to his sides and his legs stretched in front of him. His usually shiny eyes were now dull and plain.

"Why hello Blue," he smirked and took a long drink from his bottle.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET UP. RIGHT NOW," Blue screamed. She grabbed Silver's arms and tried to pull him off the ground. He resisted and shoved her hands off, sneering, "I don't need you anymore Blue. I'm all grown up. Your little boy has allll grown up." He was obviously quite drunk.

"YOU'RE ONLY 13, THIS IS ILLEGAL!" she screeched. Her face suddenly looked very tired and saggy. The look of disappointment covered her usual smile and she appeared much older then she actually was.

"No need to pity me Blue. I'm a lost cause. Always have been, always will be," he whispered, "Now that you have your new 'boyfriend'…"

Blue then kneeled down to Silver's leveled, her hands crossed. She glared at him and tried to get his attention, but his gray eyes wouldn't leave the floor. Frustrated, she raised her hand and slapped him. A big _smack_ rang throughout the park.

He looked up horror-struck. His shocked gray eyes bore holes into Blue's burning blue ones.

Poisoned with anger, her voice broke through the silence, "Grow up Silver. I never stopped loving you, not for one second. So don't you DARE say I care for you out of pity. Let's go Green."

She whipped around and angrily stomped towards the exit. I looked down at Silver who seemed to be crying.

"She loves you Silver, never forget that."

I quietly grabbed the half-full beer bottle from his shaking hand and followed Blue out of the park.

* * *

**A/N: I realized, compared to other people's stories, my chapters were kinda short. So guess what! This one is approx. 2000 words, yay me... And yeah, Silver's kind of a drama queen, huh? Please understand, Blue's his everything! :D (Well that's how I interpret their relationship :O) And I'm sorry for not updating quick enough, I'll try to get a oneshot done by tomorrow as an apology! **

**Ah, and there are some people I would like to thank! (In no particular order):**

**Mew Mew Kazusa****, spottedstar2****, MrMissMrs Random**

**For constantly reviewing and encouraging me!**

**And remember; LIHIRI.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

"Stupid, ungrateful…" I muttered. The tears kept coming. As soon as I wiped my eyes, a fresh new batch flowed down my cheeks. "God, why am I still crying?!"

I left the park and was now walking straight down the main street. I couldn't see a thing. My eyes were so blurry from the tears and my hands were constantly covering my eyes. I could feel my feet stumbling on the tracks that intersected the road.

"God..." I grumbled. All of a sudden, I felt myself being pulled from behind. My feet left the air and my whole body was pulled to the ground.

"OW! WHAT TH-." I turned to see Green sitting behind me, rubbing his head gingerly. "Green!?"

"BLUE! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" he shouted, still rubbing his head.

"What are you…?" I turned and focused my eyes on the silver, magnet train that roared across the tracks. Stunned, I sheepishly looked back at Green, his jade eyes pierced through me. "Oops?"

Green shook his head and sighed, "Come on, I'll get you home."

By the time we got to Blue's house, it was already dark. The whole trip back, Blue had been unusually quiet. I couldn't blame her; she just went through a mini-crisis.

I walked her to the door, holding her hand the whole way. When we got to the door, I rustled her almond dyed hair and smiled at her, "Get some sleep, you must be tired. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

I spun away from her and started to walk when I felt something grab me from behind.

"Don't go," she whispered, "My parents aren't home for the weekend so… can you stay with me?"

I sighed and smiled, "Sure."

Blue's hands fumbled in her purse as she finally took out a small key. She inserted inside the doorknob and opened the door, "Come in," she smiled.

I walked inside the clean, simple house and sat on the sofa.

"There are some sandwiches on the table if you want. I'm going to shower."

I nodded and walked towards the dining table. Helping myself to the sandwiches, I waited for Blue to finish with her shower.

I was almost done with the fourth sandwich when Blue came out. She was wearing a long blue nightgown and a towel in her hair. I pointed the sandwich to her, beckoning her to eat one. She grinned and sat across from me, grabbing a sandwich from the plate.

"Wow! You basically ate everything!" she pouted. A smile crept onto her face.

I simply shrugged, "I was hungry."

"Well, if you're done here, you can go shower if you want. I'll go get you some of my dad's clothes." She mumbled, her mouth filled with food

I pushed the wooden chair back and went around the table. Standing next to her, I smirked, "Don't talk and eat at the same time. It's not lady-like."

She smiled at me and punched me lightly on the stomach and pushed me towards the bathroom.

I was reading a magazine on my bed when Green appeared at the door. Leaning against the post, he was drying his hair with a white towel. My dad's clothes were a bit big on him, making him look like a little kid. I giggled.

"What? What's so funny?" he smirked, throwing the towel at me, "Well I'm going to go to sleep now, good night Blue."

"Wait."

I covered my mouth, surprised that I had said anything.

"Uhm, can you… sleep with me?" I asked.

Green was completely facing me now, a look of shock and horror on his face, "Uh, what?"

"NOT LIKE THAT!" I shrieked. How perverted can he get? "Like, next to me…"

Blushing, I put my head down. Of course he wouldn't say yes. God, I'm so stupid. Why did I even ask?

"Sure."

Surprised, I looked up to see him smiling and walking towards me. I laid down on one side of the bed as he sat up on the other. I turned to face him and sighed. I closed my eyes when I felt a hand petting my hair.

"You okay?"

I opened my eyes and looked up at his emerald irises, "I am now."

The next morning, I woke up to the bright glare of the morning sun. Half-asleep, my hands groped for a body to find nothing. Confused, I got up from the bed and slowly walked out of the room. Greeting me was a plate full of pancakes with a pat of butter and syrup drizzled at the top. How did I not smell the wonderful fragrance before?

"I didn't know you could cook!" I half-mumbled, half –yawned.

Green stood near the stove, cooking up the next batch of fluffy goodness. Focused on the frying pan, he murmured, "Grandfather and my sister are always busy, so I just learned."

I sat across from the pancakes, my mouth watering.

"You don't mind if I…?" Green looked back and smiled at my watering mouth and doe-eyed stare.

"Sure," he said, "But I invited someone so don't eat it all." I raised my eyebrow at him, curious. "Ah, I'm sorry. I know this isn't even my house, but-."

"No, no that's fine!" I grinned. I ripped a piece of a pancake, slathered it in syrup and almost threw it into my mouth. The pancake literally melted in my mouth and tasted wonderful. I squealed in delight as Green brought a new batch of pancakes to the table. After a quick visit to the refrigerator, Green poured us a glass of milk. I stared at him with utter amazement as he took a drink out of his glass.

"Hey, this kinda gives off a newlywed vibe, doesn't it?"

Green started choking on his milk and immediately started to thump his chest. Half-giggling, half-worried, I waited until his cough cleared up to reassure him.

"I was kidding dear. No need to overreact!" I laughed out loud.

Right as Green was about to protest, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I pushed my chair back and skipped to the door, expecting Red or Yellow.

As I opened my door, my smile immediately faltered and my eyes opened wide. It was Silver.

Awaken by the bright light and constant buzzing of my cell phone. I groped for the phone on the drawer and groggily answered.

"Who be dies?"

Green's eyes flew wide open when he heard the voice on the other line.

"Green, it's me. Can we talk?"

"Oh. Yeah, sure. Meet me at that 24 hour place."

5 minutes later, I was out the door and on my Charizard to the coffee shop. I checked my phone and saw that it was 3 in the morning.

Sighing, I climbed off Charizard, put him back into his ball, and opened the door of the coffee house.

Scanning the room, I finally found the red-haired boy sitting alone at a table. I dodged the chairs and tables in my way and sat myself across from Silver.

"Hey," I muttered.

Silver focused his eyes on me and opened his mouth to speak.

"She was right. I didn't love her. I just thought I did. And I realized how overly dramatic I was being and that I was acting like an idiot. But although I may not love her, I still do care about her. A lot."

I smirked, "You're telling me this, why?"

Silver glared at me with anger in his eyes.

"No I mean, I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. Blue's been extremely worried and I'm sure a simple apology would mean the entire world to her," I explained.

Silver's glare softened and left a confused look on his face.

"Here, come by her house tomorrow. You can apologize then," I suggested.

"…."

"…"

The atmosphere quickly became awkward. After a few minutes of silence, Silver spoke.

"Just because you've helped me out a lot doesn't mean I approve of you being with Blue."

I twitched, closed my eyes, and sighed. Of course Silver wouldn't approve of me.

"But…" I looked up and raised an eyebrow, "Better you then Gold or someone…" Silver grumbled.

I sneered, surprised at his confession, "Thanks, Silver… thanks."


End file.
